Jamie and Eddie go to Wicked
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Jamie and Eddie's date night out to see wicked. Spoilers for S5E7. Read to find out more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So this is based off the part where they are given the tickets and takes off from there. This story goes with my story You're a catch but can be read alone. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Jamie and Eddie were both at their apartments getting ready for the date. Eddie was smiling as she busied herself with her hair and make-up. She decided to wear her hair in a wavy ponytail and put on light make-up. 'I can't believe Jamie is calling tonight a date' Eddie thought. 'I am so excited. I wonder what Jamie is wearing' Eddie finished getting ready and then waited for Jamie to come pick her up. She had decided to wear some nice black skinny jeans and a dark forest green top. She had to admit she looked really darn sexy. Over at Jamie's place was rushing to get ready. He just couldn't wait to see Eddie. He dressed in a hurry wearing some nice dress pants and a grey button up shirt. He thought he looked really good tonight. He combed his hair quick and then grabbed his keys and was out the door. The drive over to Eddie's was rather quick. He went up to her apartment door and knocked. From the other side of the door he heard Eddie holler "Coming!".

Eddie opened the door and almost fainted. She grabbed onto the door to stabilize herself. Jamie looked absolutely amazing in his outfit. Jamie was the same way. He had to grab onto the door frame to steady himself. Eddie looked drop dead gorgeous to him. She was wearing those skinny jeans he loved that hugged every curve nicely. "Ready to go partner?" Jamie asked. "Yep" Eddie replied. She threw on her coat and grabbed her purse and keys and they left to Jamie's car. Once inside Jamie drove them to this nice Italian restaurant that Eddie loved so much. The place was called Vito's and Eddie loved the pasta there. He wanted to go all out to make this date special. When they arrived Eddie was so excited. "Aww Reagan you brought us to my favorite restaurant." Eddie said. "What would a date be if I didn't bring the lady to her favorite restaurant Janko." Jamie replied. Jamie held the door open for Eddie and then got them a table. "So what do you want to eat tonight Eddie?" Jamie asked. "Idk... I usually get either the pasta Alfredo or pasta with chicken parmigiana." Eddie replied. "Those both sound good." Jamie said. The waiter came by to take their order. "Have you folks decided what to order yet?" The waiter asked. "I will have the chicken parmigiana." Eddie replied. "What about you Jamie?" Eddie asked. "I will have the same as her." Jamie replied. "Okay so that is two orders of the chicken parmigiana. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Asked the waiter. "I have to drive so just water for me. Anything you want Eddie?" Jamie asked. "Water is fine for me too." Eddie replied. "Okay I will be back with your food when it is ready. It won't be a long wait as it is kind of quiet in here tonight." The waiter said.

The waiter went back to the kitchen and left Jamie and Eddie to themselves. "So how was your day Eddie?" Asked Jamie. "Oh you know typical Saturday... really boring and I mostly planned my outfit for tonight." Eddie replied. "Well you look really gorgeous so I don't think all your planning went to waste." Jamie said. "Aww thank you Jamie. You look really good too." Eddie replied. "So how was your day Jamie?" Eddie asked. "Same as yours. Real boring... and it only got more interesting when I saw you." Jamie replied. Eddie blushed and smiled. After a little more chatting about work and what the film was about the waiter came back with some water and their food. Jamie and Eddie ticked into their dinner with little room to chat. After dinner Jamie grabbed the check paid and he and Eddie drove to the play. Jamie parked and helped Eddie out of her side. They then walked arm in arm to the ticket receiver. The usher showed them to the theater the show was playing in. They entered and found seats. When the play started Jamie put his arm around Eddie and she snuggled close to Jamie.

The play was really good and it had both of them on the edge of their seats. Eddie who loved fairy tales thought it was a great movie and said "Oh Jamie I am really glad we got those tickets." "Yeah me too Eddie. We really should do something nice to thank that grandmother." Jamie replied. "Hey Eddie you want to go grab a drink?" Jamie asked. "I would love to but can it not be at a cop bar. If people saw us together like this they would know we were a couple or at least had been on a date." Eddie replied. "I know what you mean. Better to be careful for now." Jamie said. Jamie and Eddie grabbed a beer at a bar nearby and then Jamie drove Eddie home. When he got to her apartment he walked her to her door and said "I had a fun time tonight Eddie." "I did too Jamie. We should do this again." Eddie replied. Eddie looked at Jamie funny again much like their kiss many months ago. Jamie leaned in and Eddie closed her eyes. Jamie and Eddie shared a long kiss and then broke apart. "This was nice. I hope you will want another date with me because I want another date with you." Jamie said. "Oh I am so in Jamie." Eddie replied.

All in all Jamie and Eddie had a fun night seeing Wicked.

The end

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I got nervous when writing the dinner part. I really hope I gave enough details. See you soon.


End file.
